Some cameras, such as so-called “light field” or “plenoptic” cameras, utilize an array of lenses to capture light information for a scene. In some such cameras, different monochromatic lenses are used, each of which records light in shades of a given color. For example, adjacent lenses may be used, each of which records imaging data in one shades of red, green, or blue (RGB). Imaging data from the RGB lenses can then be combined to form a composite image. Because the RGB lenses are adjacent to each other, they provide imaging data from slightly different vantage points, which can cause color fringing in recorded composite images.
In the past, a disparity estimation and correlation technique was used to address such color fringing. According to this technique, recorded images were scanned one pixel at a time to find maximum correlation positions of colors, and a depth map had to be calculated. This technique was computationally intensive and inefficient.